Prospère
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Et si Sauron avait gagné ... Que serait devenu le Poney Fringant ? Défi du Poney, 26ème du nom.


**« Et si Sauron avait gagné ? » se demanda le Poney. Brrr ... Une pensée qui fait froid dans le dos. Vraiment ? Serait-ce si terrible, objectivement parlant ? On va bien voir ça ...**

**C'est parti pour le défi 26. En espérant (comme trop souvent) que l'écriture saura encore divertir mon cœur des tronçonneuses qui le ravagent allègrement.**

**Prospère**

La porte de chêne s'ouvrit péniblement. Ses grincements remplirent la nuit obscure tandis qu'une bouffée d'air poussiéreux et humide s'échappait tout à coup. Des années et des années d'abandon ... L'homme éternua. De l'huile sur les gonds, un bon coup de balai, quelques seaux d'eau et il n'y paraîtrait plus. Il fallait voir les choses d'un œil pragmatique, être réaliste, savoir s'adapter. C'était, depuis toutes ces années, la meilleure leçon de survie qu'il ait connue, et il avait eu la sagesse de l'employer assidûment. Ne pas s'embarrasser de souvenirs ou de scrupules ; avancer.

À l'intérieur, la salle était sombre mais il s'en rappelait parfaitement chaque recoin. Il y avait pour ainsi dire vécu pendant toute une moitié de sa vie, avant ... Bref. Il la connaissait bien. Il n'avait d'ailleurs presque pas besoin de la lanterne qui brûlait doucement au bout de son bras. Presque pas. D'un geste ferme, il posa la lanterne sur le comptoir à sa gauche ; le métal heurta le vieux bois avec un bruit mat et la lumière se répandit, dévoilant sans pudeur les tables et les bancs malmenés par le temps. L'homme se passa la main dans les piques de sa barbe naissante, se gratta la joue, puis remonta ses manches. L'heure était venue de se mettre au travail.

D'abord, ouvrir les fenêtres et faire sortir ce parfum épais du temps passé. Le passé n'intéresserait certainement pas ses futurs clients, et ce qui n'intéressait pas ses clients ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Au dehors, l'air frais de la nuit commençait peu à peu à se transformer pour accueillir les odeurs et les ors de l'aurore. Le ciel était d'une clarté parfaite : la journée serait sans doute belle. Tant mieux ! Il aurait été bien décourageant de travailler à rajeunir son auberge si une pluie battante avait constamment battu les carreaux. Avec un peu de soleil, il trouverait du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Et il allait en avoir besoin, car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir était le résultat de longues nuits d'insomnie et de réflexion, un dessein dont il espérait qu'il donnerait un nouveau souffle à son existence, qu'il le relèverait. Il en avait assez d'être à genoux et de se terrer dans la crainte, assez de ne pas savoir de quoi serait fait le lendemain. Désormais, il saurait : chaque jour, il serait derrière son comptoir et il accueillerait les clients de l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Des clients qui, certes, n'auraient pas grand-chose de commun avec ceux que l'établissement accueillait du temps de son précédent tenancier, Prosper Poiredebeurré. Le gros homme joyeux à la figure rouge comptait parmi les fidèles de sa clientèle toute la population du pays de Bree, attirée par la solide réputation de l'auberge. Là, on était assuré de ne pas rencontrer trop d'étrangers et de pouvoir rester entre gens de connaissance, à discuter des affaires du monde sans que le monde ne vienne fourrer son nez dans vos affaires. En ce temps-là, Nob était serveur au Poney Fringant avec son acolyte, Bob. Mais Bob avait pris un coup d'épée en plein ventre, et Prosper Poiredebeurré était mort d'une fièvre maligne en ayant tout juste le temps de désigner Nob comme son héritier.

Nob avait détalé peu après. Lorsque le Seigneur Sauron avait retrouvé sa puissance, toute la Terre du Milieu était devenue un gigantesque traquenard, mortellement dangereux. On pouvait tout juste chercher refuge au plus profond des forêts les plus noires en attendant que les fleuves de sang et d'horreur se tarissent. C'était ce que Nob, viscéralement terrorisé et en proie à la plus primaire épouvante, avait fait. Ce qu'il avait vu en fuyant le pays de Bree ... S'il avait pu oublier ces souvenirs en s'arrachant les yeux, il l'aurait fait gaiement. Pas une nuit ne s'était écoulée depuis sans que les visions monstrueuses ne viennent hanter ses cauchemars.

Il s'était terré sans le moindre souci d'honneur ou d'idéaux à défendre. Il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne : lui, il voulait survivre. Et il y était parvenu. Après des mois, des années même d'errance et de cachettes, il avait fini par reprendre le chemin de sa ville natale. Tout y était curieusement calme. Forcément, avec la quasi-totalité de la population décimée ou en fuite ... Nob s'était installé dans la maison de Prosper après avoir découvert – plaisante surprise – qu'elle tenait encore debout. Ensuite, il s'était aperçu que l'auberge aussi était encore à peu près intacte. Mais que faire d'une auberge dans une ville fantôme ? Rien, il était inutile d'y penser. Pour le moment. Seul dans sa trop grande maison, Nob attendit le moment suivant.

Ses entrailles s'étaient tordues douloureusement la première fois qu'il vit des Orcs déambuler dans les rues de Bree, comme les Hommes et les paisibles Hobbits le faisaient autrefois. Puis il s'y était habitué. C'était curieux, certains de ces Orcs avaient presque l'air de créatures normales – à condition que l'obscurité dissimule l'essentiel du ravage de leurs traits. Plus tard, des Hommes étaient également revenus à Bree. Des Hommes du Sud, notamment, mais aussi quelques uns du pays qui, comme Nob, s'en étaient tirés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peu à peu, la vie avait repris à Bree.

Nob avait alors commencé à tourner ses pensées vers l'auberge. Son auberge. L'endroit le faisait toujours un peu frissonner quand il pensait à la dernière soirée où il y avait travaillé. Ce soir-là, il pleuvait à verses et l'atmosphère avait un parfum étrange, comme si des forces puissantes et mystérieuses étaient à l'œuvre. Grand-Pas, ce Rôdeur un peu sinistre, fumait sa pipe dans son coin comme à son habitude sans se soucier des regards et des murmures qui couraient autour de lui. Au beau milieu de la soirée, quatre Hobbits étaient tout à coup arrivés à l'improviste. Rien de bien original, mais Nob n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver en eux quelque chose de curieux. Un air un peu trop traqué pour être honnête. D'ailleurs, Grand-Pas ne les avait plus quittés des yeux dès le moment de leur entrée, et quiconque avait à voir avec Grand-Pas ne pouvait sûrement pas avoir la conscience tranquille.

D'ailleurs, la suite des événements avait donné raison à Nob. Il y avait d'abord eu ce moment incompréhensible où, brusquement, l'un des Hobbits s'était volatilisé. Vraisemblablement ivre, chantant et dansant sous les yeux de toute la salle, il avait fait un faux pas ... Et avait disparu. Pour réapparaître un instant plus tard à l'autre bout de l'auberge. Nob avait tout de suite flairé quelque chose de pas naturel. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé.

Pour une raison qui lui resterait à jamais mystérieuse, les quatre Hobbits avaient été massacrés pendant la nuit. On avait retrouvé leurs corps ensanglantés au matin, dans leurs petits lits de Semi-Hommes. Les soupçons avaient porté sur Grand-Pas, mystérieusement envolé avant l'aube, mais personne n'avait vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Seigneur Sauron retrouvait sa puissance et son corps, et répandait sur le monde ses plus noirs maléfices.

Nob ferma les yeux et soupira. Il fallait qu'il arrête immédiatement de ressasser ces sombres souvenirs. L'auberge devait être réparée et récurée de fond en comble, et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour effectuer ces tâches. Pensant que la vue de la grande salle où ces lointains événements s'étaient autrefois déroulés le poussait à la rêverie, il ressortit de l'auberge. L'enseigne se balançait doucement au-dessus de la porte, avec le grand poney blanc familier. La peinture en était complètement passée et délavée ; il fallait avoir connu le Poney Fringant des jours passés pour reconnaître l'image. Nob alla chercher un tabouret pour monter dessus et décrocher l'enseigne. Elle était lourde, et le vieux bois vermoulu laissa des traces vertes sur les manches de son habit. Il allait falloir la refaire. En contemplant pensivement cette image du passé, Nob s'interrogea. Fallait-il la changer ? Choisir un nouveau nom pour un nouvel Âge, une nouvelle ère ? Cela serait sûrement approprié ...

Avec un soupir, Nob raccrocha l'enseigne. Elle ferait bien l'affaire encore quelques temps.


End file.
